


Hirschragout mit Zwiebelringen

by Squickqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack Fiction, I'm totally serious here ... not, M/M, Out of Character, Silly, magic mushrooms
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Ganz Westeros kennt die Geschichte um Stannis Baratheon und Davos Seewert. Wie der mutige Schmuggler den belagerten Stannis mit Zwiebeln und gesalzenem Fisch vor dem Hungertod rettete, ist das Material, aus dem Heldenepen gezimmert werden. Stannis war seine Rettung einiges wert, und er belohnte Davos mit einem Ritterschlag und Ländereien. Im Gegenzug nahm er sich dafür die vier Fingerspitzen von dessen linker Hand.
Die Pilzsporen werden von meinen Bardenkollegen meist großzügig ausgeklammert. Lasst mich Euch, geneigte Leserschaft, deshalb davon ein Liedchen trällern, wie es sich tatsächlich zugetragen hat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Stag stew and fried onions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280171) by [Talimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee/pseuds/Talimee)



> Die Idee und das Pairing sind so absurd, ich konnte sie nicht _nicht_ aufschreiben. Man möge davon absehen, mir die Finger abzuhacken!

„Großsegel klar zum Setzen!“

Die kräftige Stimme brüllte mit aller Kraft gegen den Wind an, der den Matrosen um die Ohren pfiff und das Wasser der See aufpeitschte.

„Ruder hart Steuerbord!“

Schäumend ging der Bug des Schiffes nieder, dass die Gischt nur so in die Luft geschleudert wurde. Die schwarzen Segel schlugen und knatterten im Wind, als sie von den Seeleuten fachmännisch gesetzt wurden. Es war ein kleines, stolzes Schiffchen, das hier durch die wilde See stampfte.

„Mylord Stannis, bitte begebt Euch unter Deck! Der Seegang …“

Der Mann, der nun an Deck kam, schnitt die Worte mit einer harschen Handbewegung entzwei, wie das Henkersbeil den Hals eines Verurteilten. Keine Regung war in dem steinernen Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen, nicht der Hauch eines Lächelns blitzte in seinen Augen.

„Spart Euch Eure Worte, Ser Davos. So ein schwaches Lüftchen bringt mich nicht um. Ich habe schlimmere Stürme er- und überlebt.“

Davos nickte knapp und brüllte wieder Befehle über das Deck, während sich Stannis Baratheon mit festen Schritten zur Reling begab, um nachdenklich über das schäumende Meer zu blicken. Davos glaubte zu wissen, woran der breitschultrige Mann dachte. Die Belagerung Sturmkaps war erst wenige Tage her und schon hatte Robert seinem jüngeren Bruder aufgetragen, eine neue Flotte aus dem Boden zu stampfen, um Drachenstein, Burg und Stammsitz des Hauses Targaryen, zu erstürmen.

Der Hunger, den der Herr von Sturmkap ausgestanden hatte, war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht gemeißelt: eingefallene Wangen, graue Haut, die Augen tief in den Höhlen versunken. Er musste müde sein. Vielleicht taten ihm auch einfach die Knochen weh von der ständigen Kälte und Nässe, die in den alten Gemäuern der Burg steckten wie Mäuse in einem Kornspeicher. Gerne hätte Davos ihm aufmunternde Worte gespendet, oder einen Becher voll heißem Rum, aber er wusste, Stannis würde ihm nur die kalte Schulter zeigen.

„Ser Davos!“

Als er seinen Namen hörte, gab der Schmugglerkapitän das Kommando ab und trat neben seinen Herrn an die Reling.

„Mylord?“

„Und das ist die Route, die Ihr benutzt habt, um uns mit Euren stinkenden Zwiebeln und dem versalzenen Fisch versorgt habt?“

Davos kratzte sich den Bart.

„Ja. Wir hatten Glück. Die See war während der Belagerung sehr ruhig. Bei einem Seegang wie dem hier ist es unmöglich, in die Höhlen hineinzusegeln, ohne das Schiff zu gefährden.“

_Es ist schon gefährlich genug, die Sturmbucht bei diesem Wetter zu befahren. Wenn der Wind weiter auffrischt, kehren wir um!_

Aber noch behielt Davos seine Besorgnis für sich. Für Stannis war er gewillt, durch die Feuer aller Höllen zu gehen, die Westeros‘ Religionen zu bieten hatten. Und wenn sein Herr wünschte, sich die Route des Schmugglers während stürmischen Seegangs persönlich anzusehen, dann hatte er dem Folge zu leisten. Davos verdankte dem eigensinnigen, ernsthaften Mann alles. Heute Morgen erst hatte er ihn zum Ritter geschlagen und ihm eine beträchtliche Menge Ländereien vermacht.

Ser Davos Seewert, der Zwiebelritter.

Der Titel trug gerade so viel gutgemeinten Spott in sich, dass er Davos nicht zu Kopf stieg.

„Trotzdem ein gutes Stück Seemannskunst, Ser Davos.“

War das ein Lob? Das war ein Lob! Davos Brust machte sich bereit, vor Stolz anzuschwellen, als das Schiff jäh heftig zur Seite kippte. Wer sich nicht rechtzeitig festklammern konnte, stürzte brutal aufs Deck.

Oder wurde, wie Stannis, über die Reling gespült.

„Mylord!“ Davos bekam Stannis Arm zu fassen. Mit aller Kraft klammerte er sich an die Reling, stemmte die Füße und sein ganzes Gewicht gegen den Boden. Für einen Wimpernschlag glaubte er, es zu schaffen, da fühlte er sich plötzlich hochgerissen und über Bord geschleudert. Er verlor den Halt um Stannis‘ Arm. Die See flog ihm entgegen.

_Mylord!_

 

Hustend und spuckend durchbrach Davos die Wasseroberfläche. Das kalte Meerwasser hing bleischwer an seinen Gliedern und brannte in seinen Augen. Verzweifelt trat er um sich, versuchte den Kopf wie ein Hund über Wasser zu halten, bis seine Füße plötzlich gegen festen Boden stießen. Der Schmugglerkapitän weinte beinahe vor Glück, als er sich, langsam, weil ihn seine Kräfte zu verlassen drohten, Schritt für Schritt aus dem Wasser kämpfte. Auf alle Vieren kroch er an Land, wo er sich niederfallen ließ, auch wenn der felsige Boden mit leeren Rüstungen und Stofffetzen übersät war, in denen die Knochen klapperten. Einladend war dieses Ufer nicht.

Der scharfkantige Fels schnitt Davos in die Handflächen, aber auch darum kümmerte er sich nicht. Er war gerettet! Vorerst. Schleppend kehrte die Kraft in seinen klammen Körper zurück, und schließlich setzte er sich auf.

Nur, wo war er hier gelandet? Wahrscheinlich war, dass ihn Wellen und Strömung in eine der unzähligen Höhlen unter Sturmkap gespült hatten, die den Fels durchzogen wie die Gänge eines gigantischen Ameisenbaus. Phosphoreszierende Pilze hingen an den Wänden, wuchsen über die Decke und erhellten die Höhle zumindest so weit, dass Davos die eigene Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Seltsam, dass ihm die leuchtenden Pilze nicht schon aufgefallen waren, als er die Burg noch vor wenigen Tagen mit Nahrungsmitteln versorgt hatte. Irgendwo tropfte Wasser herab, dessen Echo sich mit dem entfernten Tosen der Brandung vermischte und Davos einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er begann zu frieren.

Ächzend quälte er sich auf die Füße, verhielt für einen Augenblick, weil er fürchtete, seine Beine würden ihn nicht tragen, tat einen Schritt und trat mitten hinein in einen Haufen leuchtender Pilze. Erschrocken stolperte er zurück, als glimmende Sporen hoch in die Luft gewirbelt wurden, trat in einen weiteren Haufen und war für einem Moment in eine flirrende, glitzernde, schimmernde Wolke aus Pilzsporen eingehüllt. Sie drangen ihm in die Nase und den Mund und ließen den armen Zwiebelritter heftig niesen. Mit der Hand wischte er sich die Sporen aus dem Gesicht.

Wunderbar, jetzt leuchtete er wie einer dieser Pilze!

Aber zumindest schienen die Sporen nicht giftig zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil, er fühlte ein gewisses Glücksgefühl in sich aufsteigen, das sich zur Euphorie steigerte und ihn schließlich beschwingt durch einen der Gänge hüpfen ließ, die von der Höhle abzweigten.

Selbst als die Wände des Ganges immer näher zusammenrückten und ihn die sich herabsenkende Decke schließlich auf alle Viere zwang, empfand Davos das alles als äußerst amüsant und stimmte sogar ein Liedchen an:

_Und wer seid Ihr, rief des Fischers Frau,_

_vom Kopfe stinkend und bedeckt mit Schuppen?_

_Nur ein andrer Fisch im Kescher fein,_

_so ist’s, ich will’s bezeugen._

_Ob Hecht, ob Karpfen, ob Plötzentier,_

_ein jeder Fisch hat Kiemen,_

_und Eure seh’n gar köstlichst aus,_

_mich deucht, ich werd Euch filetieren._

(Anm. d. A.: Verballhornung des deutschen Textes von „Der Regen von Castamaer“)

Davos Schultern schrammten gegen die Wände. Dann wichen sie plötzlich zurück und der Gang spuckte den Schmuggler in eine kleine Kammer, die gerade hoch genug war, dass ein großer Mann wie der Hund aufrecht darin stehen konnte und maß vielleicht zehn Schritte an ihrer weitesten Stelle.

In einem Lager aus fauligem Stroh, Knochen, Haarbüscheln und Kleiderfetzen lag, mit rotem Samtband schön zu einem Päckchen verschnürt, Stannis Baratheon. Er leuchtete, als wäre er kopfüber in einen Haufen der Glimmerpilze gefallen und trug, außer besagtem Samtband, absolut und rein gar nichts. Das Samtband schlängelte sich kunstvoll um den verschnürten Stannis und endete in einem großen Schleifchen, das adrett in seinem Schritt ruhte.

Davos‘ Hals wurde plötzlich sehr, sehr trocken. Er schluckte.

„Zieh an mir!“, winkte das Schleifchen.

„Zieh am Schleifchen!“, klimperten Stannis graue Augen.

Wie konnte er da noch widerstehen?

Schon kniete der edle Ser Zwiebelritter im Stroh und zog behutsam an dem Samtband, woraufhin sich das Stannis-Paket öffnete wie ein Blütenkelch an einem warmen Frühlingsmorgen der Sonne.

Der befreite Stannis schlang Davos kurzerhand die Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn derart stürmisch, dass Davos prompt das Gleichgewicht verlor und rücklings in das Stroh fiel. Ein Bett aus Rosen konnte nicht herrlicher sein, dacht er sich, bevor ihn weitere von Stannis‘ Küssen für einige Sekunden von jedweder Überlegung enthoben. Der Mann war nicht nur hart wie von Eisen – in allen Belangen – er schmeckte auch so, stellte Davos einigermaßen überrascht fest, als er wieder denken und atmen konnte.

„Oh, ich wusste, Ihr würdet kommen, Ser Davos!“, flötete Stannis wie eine überaus verliebte Jungfrau beim ersten Stelldichein. „Mein Held, mein Ritter, mein Zwiebelchen!“

„Für Euch tue ich alles, Mylord. Durch die Feuer der Höllen gehen, bei Sturm durch die Sturmbucht segeln, lesen lernen!“

Stannis zupfte ihn neckisch am Bart.

„Dann würdet Ihr bestimmt auch endlich diese störenden Kleider ablegen, anstatt Maulaffen feilzuhalten? Lasst mich nicht länger warten!“

Ser Davos kam bis zum zweiten Stiefel, als er es hörte: ein entferntes Zischeln, ein Blubbern und Schlabbern, ein Schniefen und Schluddern, als würde jemand schleimiges Seewasser in kleinen Luftblasen durch die Nase atmen. Obwohl sein Hirn noch benebelt war von den Pilzsporen und Stannis‘ offensichtlichen Avancen – bei den Göttern, vielleicht sollte er Lady Selyses Platz im Ehebett einnehmen! – reagierte er blitzschnell, als aus dem dunklen Teil der Kammer jäh ein Vieh auf ihn zusprang, wie er noch nie eines zuvor gesehen hatte! Es erinnerte ihn mit seiner schuppigen Fischhaut, den Schwimmhäuten und Kiemen an den König der Fische aus dem Lied, das er auf dem Weg hierher gesungen hatte.

Obwohl Davos mit erstaunlicher Leichtfüßigkeit zur Seite tänzelte, erwischten ihn die Klauen des Fischkönigs an der Schulter und zerrissen ihm den dicken Stoff seines Umhanges. Hätte das Vieh nur geduldig ein wenig länger gewartet, es hätte Davos das Fleisch von den Knochen gerissen.

Mehr wütend als entsetzt schlug Davos mit der geballten Faust zu, mitten hinein in das schmallippige Fischmaul, das mit rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen nach seinem Hals schnappte. Anstatt dem Vieh die Zähne einzuschlagen, verbiss es sich in seiner Hand. Kräftige Kiefer schlossen sich um Davos Finger mit der unbarmherzigen Kraft eines Monsters, das auf Menschenfleisch aus war. Instinktiv rammte Davos dem Vieh mehrmals sein Knie in den Magen, da gaben seine Finger jäh mit einem übelkeiterregenden Knacken nach. Der Fischkönig zischte, blutigen Schaum auf seinen Lippen, da traf ihn Davos‘ andere Faust wie ein Schmiedehammer am Kinn und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Jaulend landete das Monster auf allen Vieren und schüttelte benommen den Kopf.

Davos sah das Blut in dicken Tropfen von seinem Finger tropfen, bevor Erkenntnis und Schmerz zuschlugen, ihm für einen kurzen Moment schwarz vor Augen werden ließen und in die Knie zwangen. Wenn Stannis nicht ein rostiges Schwert aus dem Strohhaufen gezogen und dem ein weiteres Mal angreifenden Fischkönig damit sehr effektiv den Kopf abgeschlagen hätte, wäre dies das Ende des Zwiebelritters gewesen.

„Mylord“, stammelte Davos, als Stannis sich neben ihm niederließ, um die Wunde zu versorgen.

„Ruhig, Zwiebelchen. Es ist alles vorbei. Der Fischkönig ist endgültig tot und wird dies Königreich nicht mehr belästigen und auch keine Jungfrauen mehr zum Frühstück verspeisen. Ihr habt hervorragende Arbeit geleistet, als Ihr den Köder, also mich, geschluckt habt.“

Davos blinzelte. So langsam verlor er den Faden. Jungfrauen? Köder? Plan?

„Es war alles nur ein Plan, um den Fischkönig zu vernichten?“

„Ganz recht. Was glaubtet Ihr denn? Und nun ist es an der Zeit, dass Ihr Eure Belohnung erhaltet, werter Herr Zwiebelritter.“ Stannis küsste sacht die bandagierte Hand, bevor er Davos aus seinen klammen Kleidern half und ihn zu sich ins Stroh zog.

 

In dieser Nacht wunderten sich die Bewohner Sturmkaps über die merkwürdigen Geräusche, die aus den tiefgelegenen Kellern und Kerkern nach oben drangen.

„Muss der Wind sein“, murmelten sie. „Der ächzt und stöhnt heute ganz besonders!“

 

Irgendwann verloren die Pilzsporen ihr Licht und die Euphorie ließ schlagartig nach. Plötzlich war die Höhle klamm und ungemütlich, das Stroh war kein samtenes Rosenbett mehr und stank abscheulich nach Fäulnis, und es war furchtbar kalt.

Davos drängt sich enger in die fliehende Wärme des Nests, bis ihn der hämmernde Schmerz in seinen abgetrennten Fingern endgültig aus dem Schlaf trieb. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf, die verwundete Hand gegen die Brust gepresst. Ihn schwindelte ein wenig, aber es klarte sofort auf in seinem Hirn, als ihm bewusst wurde, warum ihm so kalt war: er saß splitternackt in einer Höhle, von deren Decke das Eiswasser auf seinen Nacken tropfte. Neben ihm, den Arm über seinen Schoß geworfen, lag Stannis Baratheon, König der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen, der gerade ebenfalls wieder zu sich kam.

Ser Davos, Zwiebelritter und Oberhaupt des Hauses Seewert, sah sich plötzlich bemüßigt, rasch seine Kleider zusammen zu suchen, um seine Blöße damit zu bedecken.

Stannis setzte sich hustend auf. Sein Blick irrte ziellos umher, ehe er an Davos bärtigem Gesicht hängenblieb. Er blinzelte einmal, dann ein zweites Mal, dann begann sein Kiefer zu mahlen.

„Ser Davos.“

„Mylord?“

„Was genau ist geschehen?“

„Wir sind über Bord gegangen und wurden in eine der Höhlen unter Sturmkap gespült und dann … kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern, Mylord. Nichts, was Sinn machen würde.“

„Habt Ihr auch von einem Fischkönig geträumt?“

„Ja.“

„Und war ich … war ich etwa …“ Stannis brachte die Worte nicht über seine Lippen.

„Ich fürchte ja, Mylord. Hübsch verschnürt.“

Der Blick, den Stannis ihm zuwarf, hätte einen Gletschersee erfrieren lassen.

„Ich glaube“, beeilte er sich deshalb zu sagen, „es liegt an den Pilzsporen. Wir haben halluziniert und jetzt ist ihre Wirkung verflogen. Seht, der Fischkönig ist nichts weiter als ein verwilderter Hund.“

„Ach, und Eure abgebissenen Finger sind auch nur eine Halluzination?“

Davos schwieg. Er wagte nicht zu erwähnen, dass möglicherweise gewisse körperliche Geschehnisse genauso real gewesen waren, wie seine abgebissenen Finger. Davos war klug genug, den Gedanken nicht zu weit zu verfolgen und alles auf die Wirkung der glühenden Sporen zu schieben.

„Lasst uns nicht mehr über diese Sache sprechen, Ser Davos“, formulierte Stannis Davos‘ Gedanken in Worte.

„Natürlich. Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylord.“

Stannis hüstelte und stand steifbeinig auf, um in der Höhle nach seiner Kleidung zu suchen. Er verschwand im Dunkeln und trat erst wieder ins Licht, als er bis oben zugeknöpft war.

„Für eure verkürzte Hand werde ich mir etwas Glaubhaftes einfallen lassen. Nun denn, wo ist der Ausgang?“

ENDE


End file.
